Leslie Dunkling
'Leslie Dunkling '(voiced by Mae Whitman) is Leonard's best friend who he is in love with. She tolerates Leonard but likes Spot/Scott better. Bio Before Scott Leadready II came to town, she and Leonard were best friends since were both in daycare, they were inseparable. Until 4th grade when she decided to stop hanging out with him because he's a boy. But they still remained best friends. When the 1st day of 4th grade came, Leonard fell in love with her when she started gaining her pre-teen beauty and became more irresistible. But, he can hardly talk to her and she just pays more attention to Spot/Scott and Younghee than Leonard. Leslie's best friend is Younghee Mandlebom a student from Korea and one of Leonard's many bullies. She is the smartest, prettiest, kindest, richest (besides Chelsey and Kelsey), coolest, most social, bravest, most outspoken, and most popular girl in school. She is popular with the guys, mainly Leonard who loves her and Tyler, Trevor, and Taylor (who have no interest in her). Personality Leslie is Leonard's best friend, and The girl of his dreams. She breaks the popular girl stereotype, she knows how to do the right thing, she knows a lot of facts, she treats others nicely by who they are and not how popular they are. She is willing to express her opinion and is not afraid to do a challenge or anything daring. She has tolerant feeling towards Leonard and often flirts with Scott. Physical Appearance Leslie is a 10 year old girl with slightly pale/tanned Caucasian skin, and long navy blue hair. She wears a red long sleeve blouse and blue skirt, red strappies, and golden pearl earrings and has a nice figure. Show In the show, she just adores Spot and is completely unaware of Leonard's eternal love for her. Like the rest of the girls, she's hitting on Scott. The most notable episodes that focus on their relationship are, Taint Valentines Day, What's Sweat Gotta Do With It?, A Lick is Still a Kiss, Inspector Leadready II, Double Dog Dare, and All About Eavesdropping. Relationships with other characters Leonard Helperman (best friend/possible love interest) Leslie and Leonard have been best friends since they were babies. They were inseparable, until the 4th grade when she decided to not hang out with him as much because he's a boy, but they remained good friends. Leonard is madly in love with Leslie but she doesn't know that. However, Leslie does have strong feelings for him. more. Sometimes, Leslie will seek comfort in Leonard when she is hurt or trying to open up. * Prior to the events of the series, she and Leonard were best friends since daycare and they were playmates since Leonard was 1 year old, they were inseparable. Until the 4th grade, when she decided to stop hanging out with him because he's a boy but they remained good friends. * In the episode, Pet Project she said Leonard was likely to get the highest grade because he has the greatest pets ever. * In the episode A Lick is Still a Kiss, when Leonard is accused of spreading a rumor about her, she says that she used to think Leonard was the nicest boy in the world (later, she thinks Scott is the nicest boy in the world). When things are cleared up, she comes over his house and apologizes. * In the episode Taint Valentines Day, Leonard wants a card from her. When Scott makes 15 cards for him, she gets a little jealous. When everyone finds out the truth, she and the other students think Leonard made them for himself and they beat him up badly. When Scott explains the truth, Scott becomes more cool then ever and Leslie and the other girls decide to make gifts for Scott and Leonard is still left all bruised and beat up with no Valentines. * In the episode Inspector Leadready II, Leonard was wrongly accused of breaking her school project and Scott went to clear his name once again. When Leonard's name is cleared, she picks him off the ground and they notice that they're holding hands and they both blush and look away. * In Don't Make My Brown Eyes Green, when Leonard took credit for Fetch-It and he beecame liked better, she asks if they could play it together after school. * In Double Dog Dare, Leonard was told to tell everyone in class who his favorite girl in the class and Leonard was caught in a triangle. If he lied and said "Younghee" then Leslie might feel the same way and he might get the beating f his life and if he told the truth anthem Leslie might hate him and it might ruin he and Leslie's relationship. At the end, Leslie admits her favorite guys are Scott and Leonard. * In the episode What's Sweat Gotta Do with It, he and Leslie were paired up as dancing partners which made Leonard nervous and sweaty and he was afraid she wouldn't dance with him. Later, Leslie reveals she was scared to do a dance with him as well and she also has sweaty hands when she's near him. * In All About Eavesdropping, Leonard went to spy on her to find out she thinks of him after thinking that she and the other girls hate him because he's fat. * In the movies epilogue, she plants a kiss on him, finally proving her true love to him. Younghee (best friend) Younghee is Leslie's best friend. They're girlfriends and are often seen hanging out together. Sometimes, they fight but they still remain best friends. They both are hitting on Scott. In fact, they both have feelings for Leonard. Sometimes if you look in Leslie's bedroom, you can notice a nice BFF picture of them and pictures of Leonard and Scott can be seen as well. Spot/Scott Leslie adores Spot and is always hugging and kissing him when he's near. Leslie is hitting on Scott like the rest of the girls and sometimes flirts with him. She likes him because of is amazing talents and dramatic speeches and stuff. Future Her future seems to have gone pretty well. She has become Leonard's girlfriend and has found out that Leonard's pets can talk. And she has also realized that Leonard is her true love. Eventually, she and Leonard are married in a nice home with Spot, Jolly, and Pretty Boys sons, Spot Jr, Little Jolly, and Maurice and their son, Scott. Relationship *Leonard Helperman (boyfriend/husband) *Scott Dunkling-Helperman (future son) *Mary Helperman (mother-in-law) Quotes *"Cool purple bunny backpack" *"Nice fire truck pajamas" *"But first gimmie a big doggy kiss" *"I love you Leonard! I love you more than anything. You know how to make others especially me....happy" Trivia *Her Birthday is January 22nd, 1991. *She's a mix of Julie Smockford (Pelswick) and Hayley Smith (American Dad). *Leslie shares the traits, personality, qualities, and voice actor of Rose from American Dragon: Jake Long. They're both really pretty, they are outspoken, they're both treat others nicely by who they are, they both are skinny, and they both have long hair past their shoulders. *Leslie is the only main character to not have a role in the movie. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-01-17 at 6.30.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-15 at 7.04.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-15 at 7.png 224185_10151293414911928_585741613_n.png 9876.jpg 88688.jpg Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.37.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.37.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 10.37.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 6.12.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 6.12.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-04 at 5.52.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 8.27.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 6.39.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 10.19.58 AM.png leonard_helperman_and_leslie_dunkling_by_derrick55-d4yjdae.jpg Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 8.58.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 9.31.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 9.52.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.15.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.57.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.56.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 9.52.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-19 at 7.07.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-19 at 7.09.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-19 at 7.09.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.59.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 9.19.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 6.14.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 10.01.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-24 at 10.00.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-25 at 10.06.05 PM.png Char_32645_thumb.jpg 160649604.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 9.20.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 6.45.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 9.20.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 6.45.59 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-01 at 9.08.11 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-01 at 9.08.36 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-01 at 9.08.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 6.56.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 6.56.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 7.01.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 9.10.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 9.16.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 7.34.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.38.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-10 at 9.12.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 5.26.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 6.52.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-14 at 6.52.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-16 at 9.02.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.13.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.39.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-16 at 8.17.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.41.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 5.49.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.15.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 9.15.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 5.08.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 5.34.17 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:Mothers Category:Main characters Category:Kids Category:Humans